Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warming-up action of an engine that is carried out to protect the engine before a car starts to run after the engine starts. More particularly, it relates to an automatic idling-up controlling device and a method for making the device. The automatic idling-up controlling device increases a frequency of idling rotation of the engine to reduce a noxious gas generated when an accelerating pedal is operated to accelerate a warming-up action for heating the engine after the engine starts.